


Blue Balls

by BottomDean67



Series: Blue Balls [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cock & Ball Torture, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Prostate Milking, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Dean complains that there's always a mess after he and Sam have sex. Sam comes up with an idea to solve that problem by  making Dean come dry.





	Blue Balls

Sam smirked as he came in Dean that night. Dean groaned at the feeling of another hot load of Sam’s cum filling him up. He wasn’t cruel though and sped up his jerks of his brother’s cock so Dean could get there quickly, Dean gasping when he came all over Sam’s hand.

“Fuck, Sammy,” grunted Dean, panting when he’d covered them both white. “Now I got to shower.”

“Don’t be such a baby,” said Sam, pulling out of Dean without warning, his cum leaking steadily out of Dean’s well used and puffy hole. “You’re the one making a mess, Dean.”

“I am so aiming for you next time,” said Dean, rolling out of bed onto shaky feet. 

“Do your worst,” said Sam with a laugh. Dean left the room, Sam smirking again, an idea crossing his mind.

If only he could find a way to pull it off.

  
  
  


It took two weeks and one sketchy spell later but Sam was more than pleased at the result when he tested it out.

“S-Sam,” whined Dean. “Stop.”

Sam removed his hand from Dean’s cock, Dean panting hard.

“You didn’t come yet,” said Sam, still relishing in the wonderful vice grip Dean’s ass had just clenched down on his own cock with.

“I...did,” said Dean. “I just...I didn’t... _ come _ .”

“You’re confusing me,” said Sam, reaching for Dean’s cock until he swatted it away.

“I’m serious, Sam! I think I came...dry,” said Dean. Sam could hear the confusion in Dean’s voice. He chuckled and helped Dean off of himself, Dean frowning when Sam turned him around.

“Huh. You’re getting soft and you were rock hard…” said Sam. Dean pouted, Sam lifting up Dean’s oversensitive cock gently. “You ever come dry before?”

“No. It was intense,” said Dean, rubbing his head. “I mean, I haven’t gotten off in a few days. I should...there should be something, even that clear stuff. I...maybe I should see a doctor.”

“I wouldn’t worry that much,” said Sam, swiping his thumb over Dean’s tip. Sam smiled when it clicked for Dean, Dean scowling at him. “What? You always complain about making a mess.”

“What did you do to me?” he asked.

“Hey, you got no idea how hard it was to figure out a spell that still gave you an orgasm, just without all the messy cum involved,” teased Sam.

“Fucking soulless bastard,” gritted out Dean. Sam tightened his grip on Dean’s cock, Dean sucking in a breath. “Didn’t say I didn’t like it. Sensitive much?”

“If you can figure out the counterspell because yes, there is one, feel free to use it. But otherwise, you’re coming dry until then,” said Sam. He hiked Dean up into his lap, sliding his cock back into Dean’s hole. Dean dropped his head to Sam’s shoulder, throwing his arms around Sam’s shoulders. “Now ride me like a good boy.”

  
  
  


Two weeks later and Dean wouldn’t stop shifting in his seat, flipping through yet another book in the library, looking for the counterspell. Sam wasn’t entirely cruel. He made sure they had all the supplies needed for it in stock and the instructions were very easy to follow. But Dean was never going to think to look up the latin term for “blue balls”, not for a few more weeks at least, and Sam was more than happy with the fact they hardly ever needed to get out of bed after sex now for a cleanup.

“Sam,” said Dean quietly. He lifted his head, Dean glaring at him. “My balls feel like they’re going to burst.”

“No they aren’t,” said Sam, rolling his eyes.

“Have you seen these fucking things?” asked Dean. He stood up and dropped his pants and boxers right there, a pair of larger than normal balls on Dean. “Blue balls, Sammy.  _ Blue balls _ thanks to  _ your _ little idea.”

“Well...I didn’t think of that,” said Sam. Of course he’d thought of that. He wasn’t putting Dean in actual danger when he went around doing spells on his brother’s cock. But the solution had been a fantastic one and made Sam shiver in anticipation that it was finally going to happen.

“Sam, even sitting hurts. I got to use the counterspell. Give it to me,” said Dean.

“Can we try something first?” asked Sam, so innocently and with puppy dog eyes, Sam was pretty sure Dean forgot he had a soul at the moment.

“As long as it gets my balls to stop aching, I’m all for it,” said Dean. Sam led them back to their bedroom, Dean kneeling down doggy style as instructed. Sam placed a bowl under Dean and then went to their closet, pulling out a thin, long object. “What is that?”

“Prostate massager. I’m going to milk you,” said Sam. 

“Fuck me,” said Dean. Sam chuckled and lubed up the thin rod, sliding it inside Dean easily. He found Dean’s prostate no problem and started to rub, Dean whimpering when a bead of cum formed on the tip of his cock. “Shit, Sam. I think it might actually work.”

“Good,” said Sam, continuing to rub until Dean was steadily dripping.

“Sammy, fuck me,” said Dean over his shoulder.

“I can either fuck you and you come dry or I milk you,” said Sam. Dean tossed his head back. “Be good and I’ll fuck you when you’re all empty.”

“Alright, alright,” said Dean. Sam smiled as he mercilessly rubbed Dean’s prostate, surprised at the amount of cum he was getting. He didn’t stop until Dean was completely empty, his big brother’s body trembling at the work over he was enduring.

“You did so good,” said Sam, removing the prostate massager and the bowl. Dean slumped down on the bed, barely aware enough that Sam was crawling up behind him and shoving inside him.

Sam fucked Dean hard with long strokes, not bothering to touch his cock. He was sensitive enough and Sam barely felt himself coming before Dean was squeezing Sam’s cock, milking it for every drop.

“We just got all the come out and you want even more? Such a comeslut, Dean,” teased Sam.

“Fuck you,” said Dean, closing his eyes with a smile. “I am doing some serious cock and ball torture on you the second I figure this thing out.”

“Looking forward to it,” said Sam with a big chuckle. “I am so looking forward to seeing you try your worst.”


End file.
